


Sing

by ursweetheartless



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Bad Dirty Talk, Barebacking, First Time, M/M, PWP, Praise Kink, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ursweetheartless/pseuds/ursweetheartless
Summary: Holding Noct’s hand in the hallway as they walked. His hand on Noct’s skin, pushing under his shirt just above had waistband as Noct fumbled for his keys. Looping his thumbs through Noct’s belt loops and resting his forehead on Noct’s back as he opened the door. They were small things, casual intimacies, but it was amazing not to have to hold himself back from them, now that now one was watching.





	Sing

It wasn’t anywhere _close_ to the first time Prompto had been in Noct’s apartment. It wasn’t even the first time he’d come to stay over, or snuck in after Noct’s curfew. There was an energy about it though, sneaking in like this, and it was exciting. 

Holding Noct’s hand in the hallway as they walked. His hand on Noct’s skin, pushing under his shirt just above had waistband as Noct fumbled for his keys. Looping his thumbs through Noct’s belt loops and resting his forehead on Noct’s back as he opened the door. They were small things, casual intimacies, but it was amazing not to have to hold himself back from them, now that now one was watching. 

The moment they were inside, Noct crowded him back against the door and pulled him into a wet, filthy kiss. Noct’s hands were rough in his hair, pulling his head back just the slightest, and it was fantastic. Prompto slid his hands under Noct’s shirt, palming the hot skin of Noct’s sides under his shirt. Noct broke the kiss, panting heavy and damp against Prompto’s cheek. 

“Fuck, Prom. I want you, waited so long.” Prompto felt dizzy for a moment, everything catching up to him at once. The realization that this was _happening_ was a living creature in his belly, hot and squirming. He kissed Noct’s jaw, nipping at it lightly. 

"Yeah, what do you want?" Noct scowled at him, leaning in to trail wet kisses down Prompto's neck. He pushed at Prompto's vest, sliding it off his shoulders. It caught on the bend of his elbows because Prompto had no desire to take his hands off Noct's hips, sliding them back instead. He palmed Noct's ass, pulling him forwards to grind their hips together. Noct exhaled, an uneven gust across his now damp skin. 

“Fuck, _yes_. That. More of that.” His voice was shaky, and Prompto obliged him, moving against Noct. He wanted to close his eyes to savor the feeling of it, but he also didn’t want to miss any of this. He caught the groan before it left his mouth. 

“You’re articulate tonight.” Prompto’s voice was rough and deeper than normal. Noct huffed, pushing out of Prompto’s grip and pulling the vest the rest of the way off, throwing it behind him somewhere. He stepped back enough to look Prompto in the eye, unblinking, and lifted the hem of his own shirt. It joined Prompto’s vest. 

"I'm not really looking to have a conversation here, Prom." Noct looked confident, bare-chested with his hips cocked just a little and his eyes almost smoldering. "I don't want to talk, I want you to _fuck me_.” His voice gave him away though, a slight falter to the tone. It was somewhere between anxious and impatient. Prompto pushed away from the door with his best lopsided grin. 

“Are you sure you’re ready for that, _highness?_ ” He purred Noct’s title, and watched Noct’s eyes dilate just the slightest bit, heard his breath hitch. Noct didn’t like to acknowledge his position most of the time, but Prompto had figured out early on exactly how he liked it. Prompto stepped forwards, reaching out to touch him, but Noct stepped back, maintaining the distance between them, and the eye contact. 

“I’m more than ready.” He wore a small smirk of his own now, challenging and cocky. Prompto wanted to kiss it away, but Noct kept leading him, until they were across the room, almost to the hallway that led to Noct’s bedroom. 

Prompto was quick when he wanted to be, and he managed some fancy footwork sometimes. He grabbed Noct, twisting him around and slamming both of them into the wall. Noct caught himself, hands braced on the wall, but Prompto was flush against him, nipping at the bare skin of his shoulder. 

Noct didn’t argue, though he was breathing faster. Prompto wrapped his arms around Noct, hands sliding across the skin right above his belt. Noct pushed back into him, trying to grind against Prompto, and Prompto bit at his neck reproachfully. 

“Stay still, babe.” Prompto said, and Noct huffed but stopped moving. Prompto hummed his approval, sliding a hand down to palm over the prince’s cock, hard in his pants. Noct groaned, low and quiet. “That’s right, so good for me. Just stay still.” 

Prompto waited until Noct allowed his head to loll forwards, forehead meeting the wall with a solid sound. He nuzzled across the column of Noct's throat, bringing his hands up to work his belt open. He fumbled a little but managed to get it open, sliding his hands down until Noct's pants pooled around his ankles. The briefs he wore were dark, damp with precum in the front, and so soft. Prompto palmed Noct again through the fabric and Noct moaned, low and thick and frustrated. 

“Prom, _come on_.” Noct leaned back against him and reached over his shoulder, burying one hand in Prompto’s hair. Prompto slid the underwear down Noct’s legs to join his pants. It was so much skin, and Prompto wanted to take his time with every inch of it. He was sure Noct wouldn’t go for that, at least not yet. He turned his head. 

"You're not listening very well." Prompto almost whispered the words, ghosting his breath over Noct's ear. He pulled one hand back from Noct's hip and brought it down on his now bare ass. The slap was sharp, loud but not hard. Noct rocked back into it automatically, biting off a gasp. "I said stay still. You were being so good, don't start misbehaving on me now." 

Prompto slid the hand around to lay flat against Noct's skin, where his stomach narrowed down into his groin and pulled Noct back so his ass was flush against Prompto's hips again. Noctis didn't push this time, and Prompto hummed his approval. 

“Just like that.” He wrapped his hand around Noct’s erection, stroking it slowly as he praised him. “So good for me, babe. Doing great.” Noct bit his lip, trying to hold in a rumbling moan, and Prompto nipped at his neck. 

“No, let me hear you.” He twisted his hand around the prince’s cock, rubbing the side of his finger just under the head of it. “I want you to sing for me, just let them out.” 

Noct responded with a moan, letting his mouth fall open again. Prompto studied the long line of his neck, the dark marks he’d put there earlier standing out against the pale skin. They were low enough that Noct could cover them easily, but they’d still be there for a few days at least. 

Prompto sped up his hand, grinding forward against Noct, and running his thumb over the head. Precum was pearling at the tip now, leaking, and Prompto did his best to spread it down, easing the friction. 

"Those sounds are fucking beautiful. You're so good." He nipped at Noct's ear lightly. "I can't wait to hear how you sound when you cum." Noct shivered against him and tightened his grip on Prompto's hair. 

“Not here, though, not yet.” His hand was moving more smoothly now, but he tightened his grip, sped it up a bit. “I want you spread out across the bed when you cum. I want you underneath me so I can feel every little twitch, and hear every sweet sound.” Noct shivered, whined low in his throat. 

“Oh god, Prom, let’s go, please. I need it, now.” Noct’s voice was low and hoarse, shaking and desperate. It went straight to Prompto’s cock. 

“Then get in there and lay down.” He growled the words into Noct’s ear, nipping at it once more before stepping back. Noct faltered on his feet for a moment without Prompto holding him up, but he turned down the hallway towards his bedroom. 

Prompto took a deep breath, before grabbing his vest off of the floor and fumbling a bottle of lube out of the pocket. He stopped in the doorway, leaning casually against the frame and taking a moment to just stare. Noct was stretched out on the bed, miles of perfect pale skin, with his cock laying hard and flushed against his stomach, drooling a small line of precum from the tip. Prompto was still a little in awe of the fact that Noct was so fucking perfect, and that he could touch him now. 

Noct looked up at him, but when their eyes met his cheeks flushed. Prompto smiled wolfishly, and Noct rolled over to bury his face in the pillows. This gave Prompto an excellent view of the planes of Noct’s back, the pale stretch of his scar, down to the slight swell of his ass, and his toned thighs spread just the smallest amount, but enough that Prompto could see his cock still, pressed down against the bed. 

He stared for long enough that Noct picked his head up, scowling over his shoulder. 

“If you’re not going to _do_ anything…” Noct’s tone was cold, almost petulant, and Prompto interrupted him with a cocky grin. 

“Oh hush, babe. I’m enjoying the view for a moment, you’re fucking gorgeous.” Noct’s cheeks darkened again, and Prompto crawled onto the bed, sliding to straddle Noct and drag him up to his knees. “It’s really hard watching you, keeping my hands to myself.” 

“Then _don’t_ ” Noct almost whined, and Prompto leaned down until they were flush against each other again, leaning over Noct’s back. He buried his face in Noct’s neck, at the edge of his hair, and ground his hips into Noct’s ass again. Noct bucked back, but Prompto caught his hips, holding him still and kneeling up again. 

“Hey now, slow down.” Noct hung his head with a frustrated huff. 

“S’not _fair_. Why are you still wearing _clothes_.” Prompto waited until Noctis was still again before moving one hand from his hip to wrap around his cock, stroking it slowly. 

“Ssshhh ssshhh. Relax.” Prompto waited patiently, still stroking Noct languidly. He saw the moment Noct surrendered to it, and he smiled. “That’s right, so good for me.” He tightened his grip a bit, savoring the hitch in Noct’s breathing, and the quiet little moan that escaped him. Noct squirmed, his hips rocking gently, and Prompto bit his lip. 

“God, the things I want to do to you when you move like that.” Prompto’s voice was low, a quiet rumble, but he knew Noct heard them. The angle wasn’t great, but Noct rubbing back against him still made him shiver. 

"Please." Noct's voice still held an edge of frustration, but it was softer now, more needy than demanding. "I want it, Prom. Please, hurry." Noct bucked his hips again, wiggling them, and Prompto rode the motion for a moment before bringing his hand down on Noct's bare ass again. This slap was a bit harder than the last one, and it left a dark flush on the pale skin. Noct bit out a sharp little cry and arched his back, pushing his ass further against Prompto. Prompto did it again. 

“Stay still and be good for me.” Prompto drew as much command as he could into the words, but there was still a ragged edge of want in his tone. He swallowed, licked his lips, and tried again. “Stay still for me, and I’ll give you what you need.” 

Prompto shifted away, and Noct let out a strangled huff. The blond rolled his eyes as he grabbed the bottle of lube he'd dropped beside them, clicking the top open as loud as he could. Noct stilled at the sound, raising his face enough to look back at Prompto. His eyes were half-lidded, his pupils were blown wide, and his lips were wet and swollen. Prompto met his questioning gaze, smiling as he squeezed a wet line of it onto his hand, smearing it down his fingers and over his thumb. Noct licked his lips, panting. 

“God, _yes_ , Prom _please_.” 

Prompto sat on his heels, leaning in to nip at the slight swell of Noct’s ass before pulling one cheek to the side, stretching the hole just a bit. Noct moaned quietly, breath hitching again when Prompto set the slick pad of his thumb over it. He rubbed it in a slow circle, pushing but not quite enough to dip inside. It was warm, and it twitched softly against the cold slick of the lube, glistening in the low light. Noct stayed still for better than expected, not that they were moving forwards. 

“Have you ever had anything inside you, babe?” Prompto fought to keep his voice even and cool and Noct shook his head, eyes still following Prompto’s movements hungrily. Prompto raised an eyebrow. “Not even your own fingers?” Noct looked down then, his cheeks flushing. 

“I…” His voice was rasping, deeper than before, and the words caught on a soft moan as Prompto pushed a little harder, his thumb sinking inside Noct for a moment before pulling back. “I think about it. I think about it a lot.” 

“Think about what, exactly?” Prompto was staring, and probably missing something, but Noct was gorgeous. He was hypnotized by the quivering of Noct’s hole as he teased it, by the was Noct’s muscles would tense and shift involuntarily under his hands. Noct let out a shaky breath, halfway to a sob, as Prompto pushed again, a little deeper this time, and pulled back. 

“I, uh… I think about a lot of things. I think about you a lot. About how it would feel to have you inside of me. To have you fu-" Noct cut himself off, keening quietly as Prompto finally sunk his thumb inside, pushing firmly until he was in up to the first knuckle, the rim hugging him tightly. Prompto looked up and pinched the seam where Noct's ass met his thigh lightly. Noct tightened around him but seemed to get the hint. "To have you _fuck_ me. Wanted it so bad. Still want it, Prom, _please._ ” 

Prompto hummed quietly, pushing his thumb in once more before replacing it with two slicked fingers. Noct sighed at the pressure, the stretch, and Prompto flexed them, pushing them in and out slowly. Noct's mouth was hanging open, slack, and he was bucking back slightly onto Prompto's hand, rocking a bit. 

Prompto watched his fingers as they were swallowed, feeling the tight heat around them. He knew that would be his cock soon, inside of Noct, and he bit his lip against a small strangled noise. Prompto curled his fingers sharply, feeling around a little until his fingertips found the change of texture he was looking for, skating over it gently at first, then harder as Noct squirmed back onto his fingers with a mewling whine. 

“Oh god, Prom, _please!_ I'm so close right now, I don't-" Prompto pushed at it again, adding pressure with his thumb right behind Noct's balls, and Noct bucked, choking on his words, fighting. "I don't know how much longer…" Prompto licked his lips, moving his other hand from Noct's hip to adjust himself in his pants. 

“God, Prom, please. I don’t… I want you to _fuck me_. I don’t want to cum until you’re inside me.” 

Prompto took a trembling breath of his own, fumbling with the button on his pants one handed for a moment before pulling his slick fingers out of Noct with a wet noise. He pushed them down just enough to free himself, slicking his cock with whatever lube was left on his hand. Noct’s hole was a wet mess now, it would be fine. 

Prompto knelt up again, kissing a wet line up Noct’s back, over his scar, and nuzzled into the space between his shoulder blades. He fisted his cock firmly once before leaning in, pushing his hips forwards and guiding the tip to press against Noct’s hole. 

Prompto didn’t push inside, relishing the sensation of Noct twitching against the sensitive tip of his erection and the moan that Noct tried to bite back but Prompto could still feel where his forehead rested against the hot skin of Noct’s back.He closed his eyes, panting as he thrust shallowly once or twice. He wasn’t inside, not yet, but he tested the resistance. 

“What do you think, your highness?” Prompto’s voice was wrecked now, gravelly and hoarse like he’d just woken up. Noct nodded frantically, his face pressed back down into the bed to muffle his voice. Prompto didn’t move though, just a shallow push and drag, rubbing the tip across Noct’s hole and along the seam of his ass. “Are you ready?” 

“Yes, _yes_. Fuck, Prom _please!_ ” Noct’s voice rode the edge of desperation, almost cracking but not quite. He squirmed his hips a little, small spasms of movement, but he didn’t thrust back, just waited. “Please, fuck me, _please_ , Prom.” 

Prompto bit his lip hard to hold back a moan of his own, leaning over to take Noct in his hand again, pumping his cock slowly. Noct was leaking down, the tip wet and dripping with precum, and so hot in his palm. Prompto fisted it, picking up speed as the lube still on his hand eased the friction. He added a little twist on the upstroke and moved his finger to press along the bottom, just under the tip and back down. 

He focused on that, on keeping the rhythm of his strokes on Noct, and not on the amazing feeling of tight heat enveloping him as he pushed into Noct, the tip popping inside for a moment before he pulled back. Noct shivered, his mouth moving around small sounds that didn’t make much sense. Prompto pushed back in, still just the tip, and pulled out. 

“Prom, _Prom_ , fuck.” Noct tensed, and Prompto pushed in deeper, gasping against Noct’s back. Noct’s spine arched a bit more, his hips pushing up and back, and Prompto felt the cock in his hand twitch as Noct came, and the tight ring of his ass tense around him. Prompto moaned at the feeling, stroking Noct until he started to go soft. 

He leaned forwards then, bracing himself against Noct’s back and gripping tightly to his bony hips as he let himself pick up speed. Noct was strung tightly, gasping Prompto’s name softly as Prompto fucked him through the aftershocks. 

“So good for me, Noct. Fuck, so perfect.” Prompto mumbled the words, tightening his grip almost painfully as Noct started to slump limp and trembling under his hands. His spine was a languid curve as he started to come down, passing into the slow whine of oversensitivity. 

Then Prompto crested as well, spilling hot inside of Noct, and pulling him close for two more shallow thrusts before it was over. 

Prompto leaned over Noct for a moment and just breathing in the smell of him, all sex and sweat and just a hint of Noct's expensive shampoo. He mouthed at the skin of Noct's spine wetly, tasting the salt of his skin. 

Prompto grimaced as he pulled out, and Noct whined lowly at the sensation. He pulled off his shirt and used it to wipe them both off as well as he could. He thought about fighting his way out of his pants, but they were tight and he was tired, so he settled for pulling them back up before he crawled back onto the bed. 

Noct squirmed sleepily, pulling and pushing until Prompto was spooned behind him, one arm draped over Noct's side. Noct's own hand rested over it, tangling their fingers together. 

Prompto smiled, burying his nose in the edge of Noct’s hair, and reveling in the scent of the two of them, mixed together. He listened to Noct’s breath even out into sleep, and let himself follow.

**Author's Note:**

> please be kind
> 
> and bother me on [tumblr](http://www.ursweetheartless.tumblr.com)


End file.
